


Calm Before the Storm

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [12]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Fourth Pass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Just what the title says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2003.

P09.02.18  
Amphytron Hold  
Morning

 

“Don’t move,” Sergei murmured as he felt Jaegger tense underneath him. “Stay still and you won’t get bit.” Laughing huskily, the armscrafter then bent back to what he had been doing - namely, licking his way up the back of the lord holder’s leg as a way of waking him up.

Over the past two months he had found many new and innovative ways of nudging his lover from sleep - and on one or two memorable occasions actually been the one whom Jaeger had to awaken. Today though... today he was enjoying his favorite breakfast, sleep-flavored Jaegger.

He reached the back of Jag’s knee and nipped at the thin skin there, feeling the shudder race through the older man’s body as he reacted to the stimuli.

Jaegger moaned softly, his body tensing at the tender assault. Shells, how he loved his morning wake-ups. There’d only been a few times he’d managed to get up before his lover since he was not, by nature, a morning person. In fact he’d become worse since having a warm and exciting body to curl up next to at night. It made waking up that much more pleasant, but leaving said body to go to work always was painful. Except today was a rest day. Today they could spend the entire day in bed. Thank the first egg.

“Gei,” he moaned softly when the armscrafter ran his tongue down a particularly sensitive portion of his anatomy. It was too much; Jaegger twitched. Like he knew Sergei had wanted him to since the younger man had begun this little game.

“Jaegger,” the armscrafter murmured, nipping at the indentation at the back of Jag’s knee as he spoke, a tiny punishment for the act of moving. The younger man’s weight rested across his lover’s lower legs, holding them mostly immobile, and his hands glided up the lord holder’s thighs, kneading the sleep-warmed skin, preparing it for the warm, wet exploration that would follow.

“Oh jays, you’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” the holder managed to groan out between clenched teeth. The tickling pleasure was torturous - and sublime. He wanted Sergei to stop teasing and fuck him senseless, and conversely he never wanted the bliss to end. Jag buried his face in his pillow and howled in frustrated desire, then begged for more.

Gei’s laugher was muffled by the moist trail he was leaving up the back of Jag’s thigh. His hair was now tickling the older man’s ass, and Sergei purposefully twisted his head to increase the effect. “Not killing you, waking you up,” he growled, shifting again to treat Jag’s other leg to the same treatment.

“You wake me up much more and I’ll either be boring a hole through the floor or lying in a wet spot because you’ve made me come,” Jaegger shot back, only half jokingly.

“Try it and you’re gonna have a pitcher of cold water dumped on you.” This was said just before Gei caught Jaegger’s ass in his large hands and spread his firm cheeks, delving between them to lick and probe the tight, muscular rosette that was his goal.

“Sergei!” Bucking off the bed in surprise, Jag couldn’t help the surprised yowl that escaped his throat. It was like getting struck by lightening or thrown into a pond of ice water or... the first time he and Sergei had made love. Electrifying, devastating, everything he ever wanted and then some.

The armscrafter reacted to his lover’s surprised jerk by moving backward with the motion, his mouth never leaving its contact point. Bracing his arms, he pressed Jaegger back against the mattress as his tongue glided around the edge of the older man’s anus and his cock throbbed against Jag’s lower leg.

“Oh jays, sweet heavens, please, jays,” Jaegger moaned repeatedly, his hands twisting in the bedclothes, his back straining to arch into the amazing pleasure. “Gei, need you, love, in me, riding me, taking me... fucking me. Please!” he begged softly.

“In good time, Jag-love.” After Gei spoke, he pointed his tongue and pressed it inside his lover’s tight hole, purring as he tasted the musky flavor of this most private of places. Jaegger tasted like the two of them mixed together, and it was so right...

“Sergei,” Jaegger whispered harshly, arching as much as he was able into his mate’s caress. “Love you,” he confessed softly as he tried to drive his body up into the intoxicating bliss that the younger man was giving him. He wanted so much from his young lover; he wanted everything and then more.

_What?_ Sergei’s eyes widened as his brain processed the whispered words that penetrated his mind. _Love? No, can’t be; love gets in the way of the job. Just want to keep him safe, make him happy, make him...mine..._ The armscrafter growled as he realized that the word came too close to defining what he felt for the lord holder, and he reared back, urging Jaegger up to his knees with one hand as he slicked down his cock with his own saliva with the other. “Need you,” he gasped out as he pressed forward into the tight, wet space, joining their bodies as closely as possible.

“Oh yes,” the older man groaned out, nearly silently, as he pushed back, impaling himself as far as he could, burying Sergei deep within him. A tiny inner part of him cringed as he realized what he’d said. He had no desire to dump his emotions on his lover, but, jays, it was so hard not to confess that he was madly, passionately, utterly in love with the younger man and that he knew this time was forever.

So instead he bit his tongue and groaned gratefully at the pleasure that washed over him, and he let himself get carried away by the sound, smell and touch of his lover, letting everything that made Sergei so unique and wonderful soak into him and transport him to the stars.

A small motion of his hips nudged Gei’s cock against Jaegger’s prostate, and the younger man smiled as he heard the lord holder’s throaty groan. “Beautiful,” he whispered, his eyes locked on the arch of Jaegger’s back, the line of his neck as he pressed backwards, silently begging for more, the sheen of sweat that coated his skin, making it shine in the soft glow of the early morning light. “And mine.” This was added without thought as his hands swept over and down Jag’s back, stroking his skin even as Gei pressed into him, long, slow thrusts that set the lord holder to shuddering beneath him.

“Yes, oh yes,” Jaegger vowed softly, hearing the possessive growl and hoping that maybe... Every move of the armscrafter’s hips was like wildfire racing through him, each gyration and thrust cataclysmic, and soon Jaegger was a mass of raw nerves that were on the point of snapping.

It was too much, and he began to thrust his hips back hard, in hopes of provoking Sergei into the rough claiming that would send him spiraling over the edge instead of this slow, heart-melting devastation that threatened to rip every secret from his heart for Sergei to see.

The question was there; Jaegger was silently begging with each twist and gyration of his body. And Sergei would give him what he wanted, what they both wanted. To claim that wonderfully hard body, to know that the lord holder submitted, feeling safe in his embrace, sent Gei spiraling down into a primitive frenzy. One hand tightened on Jag’s hips, and he began to pound ferociously into the smaller man as his fingers closed around Jag’s rock-hard erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Whimpering moans and obscene encouragement tumbled from Jaegger’s mouth as he alternately begged to be fucked into oblivion and cried out in shattering pleasure. Every thrust of Gei’s hips was electric, each time it brushed against his prostate. The strong, callused hand of his lover stroked his weeping cock firmly, the rough touch sparking off new reactions within him. It was too much.

Biting down hard on his own arm to prevent howling so loudly that he would wake the entire hold, Jaegger came, his seed coating his lover’s hand, his stomach and thighs, and the bed sheets below. Distantly he recognized the copper tang in his mouth as blood, but he was too far gone to care. There was no description for what he felt at that moment. If Sergei could have seen his eyes just then, he would have seen everything Jaegger had to tell him; the holder was stripped to the core, exposed.

Jaegger spasmed beneath Sergei, then the armscrafter felt the liquid heat of the older man’s orgasm coat his hand even as Jag’s inner muscles clamped down around him, seizing his cock in a tight, hot grip. Rearing back, he slammed forcefully into his lover’s body, his own tremors starting as the lord holder’s ebbed.

The hand that had been fondling Jaegger’s cock slid upwards, wrapping around Jag’s shoulder, bringing the shorter man up onto his knees then back, so he was balanced on Sergei’s thighs, his legs spread wide. “Enjoy your wake up call, m’lord?” Gei purred into Jag’s ear in between soft kisses along the older man’s neck and shoulder.

Jaegger whimpered softly and craned his neck around, wanting—needing—to kiss Sergei with desperation he’d only just begun to associate with the younger man. “If I enjoyed it any more, I think I’d be dead,” the holder whispered hoarsely.

“Not if I’m around,” the younger man murmured, twisting his head to close his lips over Jaegger’s, allowing the lord holder to ravish his mouth with a needy kiss that made his satiated body want to react once again. “But I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he continued with a low laugh once they could speak again. His arms tightened around Jag’s body, holding him close, enjoying the way they felt together. “Need to take a bath soon, you know. Your father wants to talk with me before nooning. Supposedly some ‘father - son-in-law’ chat or something.”

“Why can’t he just stay out of my personal life?” Jaegger muttered. “Please go gentle on him; he’s an old man and means well - despite his somewhat... quirky sense of humor,” Jag teased the younger man softly.

“If he starts complaining about the noise, go ahead and complain about last sevenday. Shards, I can’t believe my parents still... at their age,” the lord holder grimaced, unwilling even after all this time to admit his father and mother had sex. It was just - unnatural.

“Can I tell him how red you got when you realized what they were doing?” the larger man chuckled, trailing his fingers along Jaegger’s side. “And that when I get back here I’m planning on trying to have you drown them out?”

Jaegger stared slack-jawed at his lover for a moment and felt his cheeks begin to redden. “Sergei, you wouldn’t... Ahh shells, so much for this being a full rest day like I thought it was.I’ve got that meeting with one of my farmcrafters this afternoon that I completely forgot about until now.And before you ask, I can’t get out of it, Gei; I’ve been putting it off too long anyways.” He pressed an elegant finger to his bodyguard’s lips to forestall what he knew would come next. “And yes, I promise to stay in my office, and no, I won’t go anywhere without you unless I’ve got absolutely no choice, and yes, if I have absolutely no choice, I’ll take at least one armscrafter and more like half a dozen if available, just to make you happy. Okay?”

“No,” Sergei replied honestly, his forehead creasing in a frown. “You know I dislike you going anywhere without me. I’ll go tell your father our talk can wait, and you don’t go anywhere without me, understand?” It had been quiet this sevenday, but before that, a minor plague of small incidents had befallen them. Nothing in the rooms and nothing he hadn’t caught, but the fact that he couldn’t trap the miscreant was gnawing at Sergei’s gut.

“Gei, my father’s office is only two corridors away, not the other side of the hold. I’ll be fine - no opening desk drawers, no opening strange boxes, am just gonna sit in a chair and discuss the reason why the crops on one of the northern cotholds is suddenly failing. Totally and utterly boring and mundane. We’re going to talk about fertilizer and crop rotation and allowing fields to lie fallow; if you were there, you’d run screaming from the room. Shells, I want to run screaming from the room just thinking about it,” Jaegger tried to reason with the armscrafter.

“Besides, you’ve turned the old man down twice now; he’s gonna start thinking he has bad breath or that you don’t like him. Go, I’ll be fine; I’ll be good. And when you get done talking to Daddy, I’ll let you be as bad as you want to be with me - okay?”

“Shaffit...” the younger man growled, knowing that Jaegger’s arguments were sound but disliking them anyway. “Don’t see why he has to talk to me anyway; he knows what’s going on here. Seems like this is carrying the pretense a bit too far.”

Rolling out of the bed after running a final caressing hand down Jaegger’s flank, Sergei stretched, then headed toward the bathing room. “At least keep Indi with you during your meeting. And that point is non-negotiable, understand?”

Jag bit back both a moan and a grin as the younger man left the bed. Hard to believe he’d actually won an argument about being protected. Reaching down, he caressed the blue dane’s head lightly. He and Indi had grown on each other over the past few months to the point where the dane actually deigned to allow Jaegger to pet her when the mood struck him. “Indi and I will be just fine, Gei, won’t we, girl?”

The canine rested her head on the bed though her gaze flitted watchfully around the room. Sergei glanced back at the two of them, still plainly not pleased, then headed in for his bath.

“Just so you know, girl, I love him madly,” Jaegger confessed to the dog in a whisper as he watched the long lean body of his lover pad away from him. He’d taken to confessing his feelings for the armscrafter to the armscrafter’s canine for the sake of his own sanity. There was so much he wanted to tell Sergei, so much he wanted to confess, but the one time he’d uttered those words, barely a candlemark ago, the younger man had ignored them outright. So Jaegger decided not to say them again. No sense making it hurt more than it already did.

“Screw this, he’s wet and naked in water, and I’m here talking to you. There’s something wrong with this picture, isn’t there, Indi?” Quickly standing, he made his way to the bathing chamber and indulged in watching his lover sluice water over that gorgeously decedent body. “Room enough in there for one more?” he queried with a wicked grin.

“Mean you or Indi?” the armscrafter chuckled, glancing back over his shoulder to see his canine and Jaegger standing in the doorway. “Would prefer you myself, but if you think she needs bath...” Smiling wickedly, he shrugged, then turned around again, raking hand through his wet hair.

“Ha ha, you’re such a smart ass, you know that?” Jag laughed sarcastically as he bent to pet the dane beside him. “Whaddya think, girl, after a crack like that should I even bother?” Jaegger asked the canine seriously while watching Sergei from the corner of his eye.

A soft-spoken command from the armscrafter had Indi pressing her weight into the back of Jaegger’s knees, sending the lord holder tumbling into the pool - and Sergei’s arms. “Guess she decided for you, m’lord,” he chuckled, taking the sponge and sluicing a stream of water over the other man’s face.

Jaegger cocked an eyebrow in amusement. “More like her master did; I heard the command, Sergei. I’m not deaf, you know,” he teased even as he relaxed back into the lithe body behind his, practically purring his contentment.

“Oh jays, why haven’t we taken a bath together before? This is bliss,” he moaned softly after a few moments of Sergei’s ministrations had him writhing in renewed need. “Your hands - they’re unbelievable. Shells, I could get used to this - and quickly too.”

“Someone usually sleeps too late to give us this luxury,” Sergei chuckled even as he ran the sponge over Jaegger’s smooth body, paying attention to any area that garnered a particularly enthusiastic response. As for getting used to it, the armscrafter knew that he felt the same way - and that this was something they were going to have to discuss once he had fulfilled his contract here.

“Hmmm,” he murmured, rubbing one hand over Jag’s balls while nuzzling his neck, “think I should send you to your meeting with beard burn all over you?”

Jaegger ground his ass against Sergei’s burgeoning erection even as a tiny gasp escaped his throat. “Shells, Gei, you get me so hot so fast. Didn’t know it was possible to feel like this,” the holder sighed. Mewling slightly, he arched his head back, silently begging for beard burn and whatever else Sergei saw fit to give him.

Wrapping one arm around the lord holder’s waist and the other around his chest, Sergei fit his chin into the hollow of Jaegger’s throat and began to move it back and forth, the dark stubble that bristled from his skin rasping against Jag’s smooth flesh. “Like it when you feel like this,” he murmured, his hips rocking lightly against the older man’s ass, enjoying the water-lubricated slide of their flesh. “Means I get to do whatever I want with you.”

“You always do,” Jag murmured, arching his neck further aside and grinding his ass down on his lover’s burgeoning erection. “Nothing I like more than giving you control, Gei. I trust you to take care of me, and you always do. So well. My protector, my lover...” _my love and my life,_ the older man continued silently, knowing it to be true. This man holding him so securely was his life now. And tonight he planned on telling the younger man in no uncertain terms that he wanted Sergei around forever - if the younger man wanted to stay.

Gei’s hand slid lower to cover Jag’s rapidly rousing shaft, and he gently squeezed the hot flesh as he pressed his own cock into the cleft in the lord holder’s ass. “Could have fooled me at times,” he chuckled, rubbing his face across the back of Jag’s neck before treating the other side of his neck to the same scrubbing with his stubble. “Think the only time I can control you is when I’m making you scream.”

Jaegger snorted softly. “Foolish crafter, all you have to do is snap your fingers, and I practically sit up and beg, but you know that already,” he muttered, slipping against the hard body behind him. “Shells, you feel so good, Gei,” he moaned as the wet slide of cock against his ass caused his own cock to harden and thicken in his lover’s hands.

“Fuck me senseless before my meeting; that way I’ll be too tired to think, let alone move,” he growled, turning his head abruptly to nip at the younger man’s collarbone, knowing full well that Sergei never let him get away with biting—just as he wanted it.

“I’ll have those holders wondering just what happened to you,” Sergei promised darkly, a dangerous note entering his tone as he felt the slight pain of Jaegger’s teeth marking his skin. Pulling the older man back harder against him, the armscrafter brought one hand out of the water and snapped his fingers while his other palm rubbed against Jag’s erection. “Seems you’re sitting up and begging now; guess that trick does work after all.”

Maneuvering both of them over to the pool ledge, Sergei grabbed some of the bath oils and slicked up his fingers, then plunged them under the warm water to invade and prepare his lover’s body, stretching and twisting them as he stroked Jag’s cock until the older man was whining and pleading before him.

“And what are you going to tell them if they ask what’s wrong with you, Jag-love?” Gei purred, pushing out of the water long enough to coat his cock, then slithering down Jaegger’s smooth back, positioning himself at the tight entrance to the other man’s body. “That you pulled a muscle while riding?” As he asked this, the armscrafter pressed inward, sheathing himself in Jaegger’s warm body, then holding still.

“More like pulled a muscle while _being_ ridden,” Jaegger gasped, trying to push backwards but finding himself held firmly in place. “Dammit all, Gei, stop playing; I want you to fuck me! Please, oh shells, I need you so fucking much!” Jag pleaded softly, a hand snaking between the side of the pool and his body to grasp his aching and needy cock.

“I swear, crafter, if you don’t do something soon, am gonna finish myself off without waiting,” the holder threatened quietly, his hand stroking his needy flesh heedless of the warning growl he heard emitted next to his ear. “Well then...” he gasped in response, “do something!”

Sergei growled menacingly at that and reached down, grabbing Jaegger’s arms by the wrists and spreading them out against the rim of the pool. “There,” he husked, nipping at the rim of the lord holder’s ear as he held himself motionless inside the other man. “I did something, happy?” Without waiting for Jag’s answer, he reared back and began pounding into the older man, determined that his lover would feel this through his meeting and beyond.

“Oh SHELLS!” Jag cried out as hot, wanton ecstasy surged, making him slam his hips backwards, meeting Sergei thrust for thrust. It was so rough, rougher than even that first time, but the water sloshing around them added a sensual glide to his lover’s every thrust. “Gei, sweet... Jays,” he whimpered, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

His hands clenched into fists at the side of the pool, knuckles turning white with pressure. His head reared back to rest on Sergei’s shoulder as his mouth fell open, gasps and pants and tiny moans escaping as his eyes fell shut, so overwhelming were the sensations rushing through him. “Please, oh please, my Sergei,” he whispered, lost in the white heat the armscrafter invoked each time he touched Jaegger.

“What is it you want, Jaegger?” the younger man whispered, closing his teeth on his lover’s earlobe after he spoke and tugging lightly. “Want me to keep moving? Want me to let go of your hand so that you can jerk yourself off, or do you want me to take care of that for you?” His hips tilted forward to punctuate each sentence, pressing his aching cock deeper and deeper into the lord holder’s willing body, uniting them as fully as possible.

“Oh shells!” Jaegger wailed, arching back into his lover’s strong thrust. “Yes, so good!” he continued, writhing against the younger man, lost in his own world of need and heat, not even really registering Sergei’s questions.

“Want you, need you, always you, only you,” the holder babbled almost incoherently, trying to thrust backwards, shivers of dark delight dancing down his spine as he felt his mate’s teeth clamp on to his flesh and worry it. “Please, jays, need you... touch me, Gei, oh jays!”

“No,” the younger man answered quietly but firmly, continuing to power into Jaegger’s body, his hands still clamped around the older man’s wrists, holding him immobile against the force of his thrusts. “Not going to touch you this time, Jag-love. Want you to come just from this, just from me inside you.”

“Sergei,” he gasped in aroused disbelief. He couldn’t stand it - the mind numbing pleasure that was too much but nowhere nearly enough. “Gonna drive me mad, gonna make me...” A sharp gasp of breath came as the younger man slammed especially hard into him, the tip of his erection raking Jaegger’s prostate and making him shake in need.

“Sergei, please, Sergei,” he begged shamelessly, not quite sure what he was asking for but knowing he needed something.

Jaegger whimpered softly, his head thrown back to rest against Sergei’s shoulder, leaving his throat open to the younger man’s wickedness. His eyes were closed as he reveled in the sensations flooding him, coursing through his brain.

He felt each individual ridge of Sergei’s cock as it moved in and out of him, felt the younger man’s breath dance across his skin, heard the shifting of water and the wet slap of flesh against flesh. He heard his own labored breathing, the soft mews of need he made. The brush of wiry hair against his back was an erotic abrasion, as were the dark curls that teased the base of his spine.

Sunk into the dark world of his mind, Jaegger felt his orgasm boil to the surface, dance like wildfire across his mind’s eye and coil around him like a creeping vine. Every husk, every rasp of breath, every darkling erotic phrase he heard fall from Gei’s lips all added to the fire raging until at last, he came, crying out his passion, and collapsed spent against the man who’d claimed him body and heart.

Sergei’s own orgasm followed hard on the heels of Jaegger’s, drawn into being by the extremity of the older man’s climax. “Jays, you feel good,” he murmured, releasing the lord holder’s hands to run them over his flat, muscled stomach, rocking his hips lightly until he finally eased from between Jaegger’s thighs.

“Think we’d better get cleaned up now; won’t be much longer until your father and the cotholder come looking for us. Think it’d be better to meet with both of them fully dressed.”

Sergei gave Jaegger a quick, claiming kiss before he levered himself out of the bath, then offered a hand to help the lord holder out as well. “You’d better take a pillow to your meeting,” he chuckled, noting the careful way the other man was walking, “and try not to squirm too much.”

“Asshole,” Jaegger responded with a light chuckle, knowing damn well he looked like he what was - ridden hard and wet. “Wanna help me get dressed? I can’t seem to bend without feeling it for some reason,” he sassed as he grabbed a soft shirt and even softer pair of pants from the press.

Feeling the hard body press against his back, Jaegger leaned back into Sergei’s embrace for a moment. “Damn but I wish we could just tell the world to shove off today and spend it in bed,” he sighed, feeling a vague sort of disquiet, rather like when one watched the storm clouds during the violent rains to make sure that no funnels appeared.

“I just want to spend the day with you, in your arms. Is that too much to ask?”

Gei plucked the clothing from Jaegger’s hands, then wrapped his arms tightly around the older man’s waist, leisurely nuzzling his neck and cheek. “Today it is - at least according to your father and that cotholder. Plan a day away and let me know, and I’ll be there. Have to keep your ass safe after all,” he added with a smirk, pulling back enough to drape Jag’s shirt over his head. “No way I’m letting anyone get to it but me.”

“Don’t want anyone but you getting to my ass, thank you very much!” Jag replied primly as he let his lover help him dress then returned the favor. “But a day away sounds nice - just the two of us, no pretending... The family has a cothold we use for hunting; maybe we can go there for a few days,” Jag mused out loud, planning already.

Finally the lord holder checked his appearance in the silvered metal mirror. “Guess that’ll do. Gei, I...” _love you,_ but he couldn’t say it, not ‘til the contract was over and the bad guy was caught. That way there’d be no mistaking that his feelings were genuine. “I’ll miss you when you’re with Father,” he finished softly, trying to convey with his eyes and his mannerisms what he could not voice. That he’d found the man he’d love for the rest of his life.

Sergei chuckled at Jaegger’s affected airs as he dragged his own garments on, pulling on the loose shirt and skin tight trousers and, in doing so, settling into the foppish persona that went with them. “I always miss you when we’re apart, Jag-love,” he simpered, sliding over to the lord holder’s side to rub against him, then lightly nip the side of his neck. “Behave, understand? No going anywhere except your office for that meeting until I’m back.” As Jaegger started to object, Sergei arched both eyebrows until the older man quieted, then smiled. “And then we’ll talk about that day away.”

Whirling suddenly, Jaegger dragged the taller man down for a devastating kiss. “Whatever you say, armscrafter,” he husked when he’d at last let the younger man up for air. “You’re the one in charge here.”

Calling Indi to his side, he spared a last, longing glance at the man he’d come to love and to need more than life and walked out the door to his meeting. “I love you, Sergei,” he whispered to the closed door, caressing it once before heading to his office and the man waiting for him there.


End file.
